In one aspect, this invention relates to a hydraulically actuated mechanical connector unit. In another aspect, this invention relates to a collet finger gripper. In yet another aspect, this invention relates to a tool suitable for subsea use which employs a collet finger gripper.
Subsea tools and subsea christmas trees often employ mechanical latching mechanisms which rely on push-pull longitudinal forces for actuation. The mechanisms usually employ posts which extend upwardly from the latch mechanism in the equipment containing the latch. In order to be able to both pull and push on the post, it is necessary to latch to the post. Because the post may be situated several hundred feet subsea, it is necessary to accomplish the latching operation remotely.
An improved connector for remotely latching a tool to subsea equipment would be very desirable.